


Life

by amaresu



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: crossovers100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of meetings and life just being funny at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Series of Events

The first time she saw him she was twelve years old and running from the bakery where she'd just stolen some bread. Two of the clerks were running after her and he'd grabbed her from behind. He'd hid in a doorway with a hand over her mouth until they passed. Afterwards he bought her lunch and showed her how to pick a lock. When she left the restaurant she pinched his wallet. His ID said his name was Sam Johnson and that he was from Maine. It also told her that he had green eyes and six feet tall. She didn't think he looked that tall.

The second time she saw him she was breaking into his apartment. She only noticed he was there when he put the sword to her neck, something she found pretty impressive. When he took the sword down and she turned around her first thought was that he hadn't changed much in the past two years. Her second thought was that he looked hot in just boxers. He gave her a smirk and muttered under his breath about people breaking into his apartment when they should be sleeping. He then made tea. They didn't talk much, but he made a few stupid jokes. He seemed to take it as a personal accomplishment when she laughed at one. He then said that it was too early for normal people to be awake and went back to bed, tucking the sword under the covers with him. She laughed at him, grabbed a statue off one of the shelves and headed for the door. As she was opening the door she told him her name was Jondy.

She didn't see him again for three years. By that time she was working as a bartender just outside of Denver. He wondered in one night, looking horrible, and ordered a beer. He sat at the bar for most of the night drinking one beer after another without looking up. It was closing time when he finally looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and passed out. She snorted and dug through his pockets for his wallet to pay off his tab. After a few moments of consideration she left him there while she cleaned up the bar. He still hadn't woken up when she was ready to leave so she manhandled him into the back of her truck and took him home.

It was two years later that he looked up at her from the book he was reading on their bed and told her he was immortal. She'd laughed so hard that she fell out of her chair. He threw at pillow at her and walked to the kitchen; swallowing her laughter she followed him. He nearly gave her a heart attack when he sliced his hand open with the butcher knife. A silent oh formed on her lips as she watched it close. She then thought it was only fair that she tell him that she was genetically engineered by the army.

Zack never liked him, but she never loved him more than the day of the Eyes Only broadcast. She got home as quickly as possible to find him already packing. She gave him a quick kiss and pulled out another bag. It was six months later as they settled into their new apartment in Buenos Aries that he told her his real name and age. After the shock had worn off a bit she asked what was five thousand years between lovers. She never stopped making the pedophilia jokes though.


	2. Ackward Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother meet lover.

Zack carefully closed the window behind him. Jondy wouldn't be off work for another hour or so and he didn't want any of the neighbors getting suspicious. He turned around to find a tall, lanky man standing in the doorway watching him. "It's not very polite to climb in through the window. Most people try knocking on the door."

Zack shifted into a defensive position immediately and surveyed his surroundings. "Who the hell are you?"

"Considering that you're the one breaking into my home shouldn't I be the one asking that?" The man settled himself against the doorjamb and smirked at him. There was something dangerous in the way he watched Zack. "Now answer me. Who are you?"

"You live here?" Zack was surprised enough by this to drop his guard for a split second. How did he not know this? Jondy had never mentioned she'd gotten a boyfriend. Zack got a nasty suspicious and slowly started to move towards the man. "Where's Jondy?"

Now the man lost his amused expression and stared coldly at Zack. "You keep asking questions when you're in no position to be asking them. Perhaps we should try this again. Hello, my name is Sam and I'm Jondy's boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm her brother and she's never mentioned you." Zack was halfway across the room now and almost to the lamp he felt would make a good weapon. "I talk to her on a regular basis and I think she'd mention you."

To Zack's surprise the man's expression lightened up and he laughed. "Zack." He said the name confidently, a fact that threw Zack off for a second. "Jondy thinks that you'll hate me and was trying to put off our meeting. Or at least that's what she keeps telling me." He stood looking at Zack for a few more seconds and then turned around.

He was halfway down the hallway and Zack had reached the lamp when he turned around and made a gesture for Zack to follow him. After a few seconds of thought Zack let go of the lamp and followed him down the hall and into the kitchen.


End file.
